Endless raw-edged trapezoidal power transmission belts in present use are what is referred to in the art as "too aggressive for clutching applications where each belt is brought into and out of clutching engagement with associated sheaves due to the comparatively high coefficient of friction of the sides of the belt. Further such presently used belts have poor reverse bending properties, have unsatisfactory load-carrying capacities, and tend to delaminate.